Running Away
by Treesh Aradia
Summary: Squalphie. Squall Selphie. Running away never means staying away for good.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Treesh Aradia

Rating: PT

Disclaimer: Not mine. Square's.

Pairing: Squall+Selphie

Summary: Running away never means staying away for good.

* * *

**Chapter One **

12th March 2530 AS

_It's been so long since I've last written. I am so sorry Rinny! Life has been…well it's hasn't been great. I would like to chalk it up to the harsh training we SeeDs still have to endure regularly… however, you know it's not really that anymore._

_Being away from you, Quistis, Zell and maybe even Mr. Taciturn definitely has its shortcomings that my increase in SeeD rank and career possibilities cannot make me quite forget. The contract says I still have two more years here. It is so very suffocating being stuck in Galbadia! It really sucks almost everything out of a person. It's all rigidity and dispassion. It even makes Squall look like Mr. Sunshine and Bunnies!_

_Was I being too optimistic in thinking that having Irvine here would help? I guess it's true what people say about my being too sunny to see the dark clouds rolling in. If you're wondering, he's off again… some "undisclosed" mission. You know what I think? He shouldn't waste his breath coming up with lies anymore. I see the lipstick stains on the collar of his shirt every time he goes off on his little stints. It's not as if I can pretend everything is hunky dory if the evidence of his indiscretion is staring at me can I?_

_I miss you. I miss everyone. I miss the hotdogs in the canteen, I want to buy them all and ship it here (don't tell Zell that, I think he'd kill me for buying them out from him). How are you? I know you've grown restless at Balamb. But Squall treats you like a princess Rin, and that's so much better than the wilful neglect that some deal with. Maybe you should talk to him about it, tell him you need to do something. Try our for SeeD! Get Quistis to help you with the Garden Festival. I used to blackmail her with pictures of her drooling over Prism Star's abs to get her to help me. She's great with banner designing._

He read the words on the scented paper, mesmerised at the profundity of her self-disclosure. It was contradictory to what he had initially perceived of her. Her insight, her surprising and reluctant insight on her boyfriend's promiscuity, was tarnished with derision – he did not know she could possess – and just a tine bit of familiar naiveté.

She had written these insecure and astonishingly adult words to a good friend, a friend that was so many miles from her that she couldn't simply visit, like a next door neighbour. She probably hopes to have, not contact comfort, but advice. He laughed at the absurdity. _The blind leading the blind_.

He snorts as he thinks of how his girlfriend won't ever be getting this letter. Rinoa was many miles towards broken with Hyne knows whom, and this was the girl that Selphie has chosen to write her problems to. His ex who just upped and left without so much as a goodbye…

Squall eyes the letter, knowing he should throw it away. He was expected to right? He would merely be perpetuating what everyone already deemed as his default attitude. However, he realises that this was someone he could actually empathise with. He picks up the blank paper with the Balamb Garden letterhead on it.

And suddenly everything that he could not say to anyone finds an outlet on this letter towards Galbadia…

* * *

25th March 2530

_Hey Rin!_

_I wrote this as soon as I finished reading your mail. Are you ok? You sound almost…distant. But I guess these are hard times to befall upon us huh? Your advice has been taken into consideration : D However, I can't exactly fire rounds at him using his Exeter, but it would be poetic justice wouldn't it? Hey! I thought you did not condone violence of that sort? Anyway he's been semi-decent. He's always been nice, if not a little promiscuous._

_Actually, I did talk to him and we've decided to hang out, without the whole relationship thing. Now I know, I've considered my bazooka idea, and surprisingly your use of his Exeter to give him new orifices, but it's ok. I'm ok. It feels like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I guess it was the anticipation of the break up that got me down…I expected tears and hurt. Which, yes, came…but only before the actual break-up talk… post break-up was… normal. I guess we both knew where we were headed._

_In fact, we're still continuing our weekly poker game with Mel and Les. They're the ones who refer to themselves as 'Lesbo-Butch' and the 'self-proclaimed god'._

_Heh, Les reminds me of Seifer. I can't believe he actually let you braid his hair once. Seifer!! Did you manage to braid Squall's? I mean, Squall would look pretty cute with braids. I can just imagine his belts and glacier eyes and braids! like a pseudo Saxon warrior we use to read about in history books when we skipped out of mission meetings. Ha! I bet Squall never knew where we went… toilet my ass! The good old days. Gosh makes me sound old._

_So…how's the perv point? Are you still a member our perv club? Even though you've broken up with Squall, you can still perv on him, you know. I believe hiding behind the boulder where he usually trains would be an excellent place to still check out the goodies. Hehe, I used to sneak peeks at Seifer and Squall there. They were so competitive and focused on one upping each other they'd get so sweaty that in like ten minutes they take off their shirts to beat the crap out of each other instead of the monsters there. But well you've probably seen them. I have pictures though. : )_

_I'm sorry, is talking (writing) about Squall going to be a touchy subject? But then again, your defending him against my Mr. Sunshine and Bunnies comment must mean you guys parted as friends still right? Anyhooz, you haven't mentioned if you were going to remain at Balamb since your break up. But your previous few letters sounded as if you were going to up and leave and not be worried. It's daring Rin. To just leave everything. I mean Squall's been so fragile and distant most of the time, and leaving him would just shatter him. I believe friendship's the best way to go. I'm the perfect example. Try it out for a few weeks alright? Please! You still have the festival to think about too! Staystaystay!!_

_But… if you ever need to R and R you can come visit me. I do need a change from the monotony. There's only so much of Irvy, Mel, Les and chips a girl can take. Not to mention that slime ball McAllister. The little weasel changed my teaching schedule again. That asshole! Now I'm going to miss half of the winter festival at Balamb. I had such great plans to see you all again. He's got it in for me ever since I laughed at him during his combat training stint. It's not my fault he can't hold his onion fart while he was instructing his students on the bending exercise. Idiot! Just for that, he made me clean out the lockers that day. The men's lockers! I had to smell sweaty towels for a whole hour, I'm pretty sure he added his own lil onion trademark inside the locker room for me too! Irvine laughed it off, and said I can't exactly complain to the Headmaster that he was abusing his power, and that it was an initiation into the 'lil boys club'. I am a junior instructor Rin!! I deserve some R-E-S-P-E-C-T! I might look small but I can pack a punch. HmHMM!_

_And now, I am going to miss half of the winter festival. Well… I hope you're planning something mega cool. I think 'princess on ice' is a great concept! I never really explained it before, but the festival is so important to me. And I'd like to think it's important to everyone too. It's the only time we get to behave like real teenagers. Not SeeD, or soldiers. Not any of those scary first conjuncts that make people look at us all wary and scared. It's important to have what little time we have with whatever innocence that's still in us… And it's important to Quistis. I never really see her let loose so much as I have during the Festivals. She needs to remember what it's like to not be perfect instructor. Please get her to participate in the planning. She might act rationally, but she is a sentimental at heart! So's Squall._

_And if plain asking doesn't work… I did tell about the blackmail material I have on them right? Although you'd probably have more on Squall. Use that!_

_Sheesh, Irvine's back. We're going down to Timber to meet up with his new flavour of the week. Ha! He was pretty sheepish about it, but I pummelled him out of that crazy idea. I mean, I am honestly over it!_

_Ok gtg._

_Perv me a Squall! Or not. Haha!_

_Hot-ass Tilmitt._

The students of Balamb looked on in absolute shock as the usually stern Commander burst out laughing at the paper in his hand.

It was only until he finished reading about the onion fart incident that he felt the pressure of a whole cafeteria's worth of stares penetrating his back that made him keep his expression in check. With a quick excuse about on taking care of some Garden Festival business, the men left, and in his wake were a couple of raised eyebrows and disbelieving looks.


	2. Chapter 2

17th April 2530

_Remember how I said I was ok? Well I'm not. Irvine's a shit. His girlfriend and him are just too much for me to take. I wonder why I thought I would even consider it fun to hang out with them. ARGH! They keep hogging the tele…and they're not even watching anything fun. How is some golf tournament fun? Tell me, HOW? Now I'm missing GVD, only the coolest music video channel in town! Prism Star's new music video is killer!_

_I can't wait to come back for a while. Just three more months! Then I can talk to you about your obsession with Squall. You told me I could keep the photos of him in braids. Did you not make copies for yourself? _

_Anyway, I called Quistis today, and she told me you took off and haven't been back at Balamb for sometime. How are you getting the letters? And what is the meaning of taking leave of the Garden Festival!!! She sounded odd when I asked her if you've made any plans for it. Apparently you got Squall to do it?? I hope he doesn't make it into some leather fetish club thing. _

_And what is this I hear about Seifer being back? Apparently he's in Quistis' class again. Although from the looks of it, they're having quite a ball dancing around each other. She told me he and Squall are training again? Looks like this time, they could even be friends. That's great isn't it? I mean they definitely compliment each other. Fire and ice, ying and yang…haha, I sound zen!_


End file.
